ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shattering Stars
The job specific walkthroughs here are a pretty touchy subject I think. Personally, I fought Maat 4 times as RDM at 67 and 1 time at 68. I defeated him using Water III, not Aero as the RDM section suggests. Please be careful when writing sections like this, as many people have their own opinions and methods for winning. The wiki should be filled with facts, not opinions. Ganiman Is it possible to find out? Is it possible to find out what fights you completed? I know I did Red Mage and I think White Mage, but I'm not sure of the others (towards the Trust: Maat and Maat's Cap). If there isn't it would be great for SE to add this as an improvement. --IBHalliwell (talk) 05:28, April 10, 2016 (UTC) JS Walkthroughs I didn't originate the walkthroughs, but i'll put in a disclaimer that these are strategies that have worked, not necessarily the only ways to do them. --Chrisjander 07:53, 19 Jul 2005 (PDT) I think the job guides for this quest should be added to each of the guide lists for the job that it is for on the main article for the job. That is, add the Shattering Stars/Paladin under Paladin#Paladin_Guides. --Pinkfae 15:24, 18 August 2006 (EDT) A semi-n00bs wondering.... Ok, so I've been playing FFXI for a hella-long while now, but have never gotten to even deal with Maat for LB's 1-4. But, I do question LB5. Do you need to do Shattering Stars for every job that you want to take to 75, or just your first one? Hell, do you need to do all 5 LBs for every job? From what Ive come to understand, I thought you only need to do them once, so... idk. Help, anyone? Snojoex 15:48, 2 June 2006 (PDT) (and sorry for double submit, mis-clicked before) ---- You only ever need to do any limit break quest once to lift the level cap. You can, on the other hand, voluntarily repeat Shattering Stars with any job you get high enough, and get a testimony for. Completing it with all jobs is such a feat of worth, that Maat takes his cap off to you... and gives it to you. --Chrisjander 16:52, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- One thing worth noting is that once you've beaten Maat the first time, you will lose EXP on any subsequent losses. One of my linkshell mates, who wants Maat's Cap, learned that the painful way. --Tsakiki 17:55, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- I knew about Maat's Cap when you take all jobs to 75 (speaking of which, has it been patched to include BLU/COR/PUP at all, does anyone know? Curious), but I wasn't sure if you -needed- to do it or not. But {Thank you} for your help, guys! Snojoex 20:32, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Technicaly you could get the cap with all jobs at 66 (minimum level to go fight Maat) but that would probably be harder than getting to 75 with all jobs and fighting him. Since there is no Shattering Stars for BLU/COR/PUP currently you don't need those as well. The question will be there when they do add the BLU/COR/PUP testaments though. --Strangeone 20:38, 2 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Everyone should know this by now, but BLU/COR/PUP will have different limit breaks focusing around the original ToAU job quests. So they'll never count for Maat Cap. P.S. If I ever get Maat Cap I'm quitting this darn game. Maat Cap's a sign you have WAY too much time on your hands (or been around since Beta). Chernabog 00:35, 19 July 2006 (EDT) ---- Worth noting is the fact that Maat may have some hystorical relivance. While in my art history class, I learned that the Egyptian concept of Law, Morality, and Justice. You can find more information here http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma%C3%A0t Either way, it sounds like the concept for the final judge of the worthy does play into the creation of our Maat. --Tarage 04:07, 8 November 2006 (EST) ---- Not just after your first win against Maat, Tsakiki. I've gone after him 5 times now, lost EXP all 5 times, even de-leveled once. It's not considered a mission or otherwise story-advancing BC fight :( Just clarifying this :) Yondaime86 06:11, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Level limit Is there a level limit on this fight? Reason asking, I have several jobs at level 75, ex. monk at 75, I completed G5 as BLM. My question is will my 75mnk be level limited to 70 once entering? I would just attempt it, but getting testimonies are a pain, and just knowing ahead of time would help. --Pest-titan 20:48, 13 September 2007 The level limit is 75 on your main job and 0 on your subjob. The only reason you can't fight him past level 70 the first time is that you are unable to exceed level 70 until after you defeat him. Also, if you fight him again after your first victory, you will lose XP if you fail, and (I think) Maat will no longer teleport you to the Burning Circle when you show him the testimony. --Elwynn 13:58, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Is there a lower level limit on this fight? I know you can't get the quest until 66, but could you start the quest, delevel to 65, then trade the testimony and fight at 65? Or will he not accept testimony trades unless you're 66+? - Ooka 00:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Two related questions: Will Maat still concede if not on the first time fighting him? (Say, if you're going for Maat's Cap and are trying jobs with Concession options) Second: If so, looking at the Samurai's concession (Do a L3 Skillchain), does this have to be a 3 step one like YGK, or can you perhaps do a 2 step one (Rana-Gekko)? Going to give it a shot right now but thought I'd ask. --MlrlOhki 01:59 MDT, 28 Oct 2010 Maat Rage? I was just doing MNK maat and died, RR, unweakened, and re-engaged for giggles and he Asuran Fisted me twice in quick succession. Now... is there a memo somewhere that dying quickly after Maat already 2hr'd and re-engaging him will put him into rage mode or something? --Nineball 20:36, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I wonder if maats spells are based on your spells. Say you entered the fight without having freeze. After you enter the arena, use the freeze scroll to learn freeze. Would maat still be able to use freeze? New Info Just confirmed and added info to the main page. It's important to those who did the new expansion fights (it was to me), but I was unable to find the information and was worried I would skip Shattering Stars in favor of the Maat's Cap Quest. In fact, you don't. I got all the cutscenes, was warped to fight, and immediately was able to thoroughly trounce Maat as a 90SMN. My first Limit Break was DNC. I hurt him so badly, BP recast was still down to 15secs (after using Rush, since he summoned Garuda). Ate Astral Flow for 190dmg, we both used it at approximately the same time (essentially wasting mine). 1min 44secs record, beat the previous of around 4:22. So, yes. It is possible to still do this quest even after Limit Breaking on another job he doesn't accept. If you're wondering why it took so long for me to actually fight him, I just never had the incentive to farm a testimony. InfamousDS 04:24, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Updated Info This battle is uncapped, so you can go in as level 99 and win easily. If you have the "Rhapsody in Umber" key item, you can summon Alter Egos, making the fight even more one-sided. ~~Faerloch 10 April 2015 *Aye. If you actually want a challenge in this Genkai, do NOT use Trusts. Even at the lowest possible level to do this (66), Trusts make the fight disgustingly easy.